Yamato's Brother
by sans nom
Summary: Yagami Hikari likes Yamato, but he doesn’t even know she exists. Little does she know that he has a younger brother…


A/N Okay, this fic is weird 'coz it's my first. It's an AU sort of thing so please try to understand some stuff:  
  
* Hikari doesn't know both Takeru and Yamato  
  
* Yamato and Taichi aren't friends  
  
* Hikari and Miyako are both highschool freshmen  
  
* Yamato is a highschool senior  
  
By the way, the poems are mine.  
  
  
  
Yamato's Brother  
  
Yagami Hikari likes Yamato, but he doesn't even know she exists. Little does she know that he has a younger brother…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda…  
  
  
  
"He's here!"  
  
I shut my locker with a bang. By 'he,' my best friend, Miyako, meant Ishida Yamato, the cutest most popular guy in Odaiba High, who also happened to be my crush. He was a member of a rock band and was even the lead singer. I've heard him sing a million times. Let me tell you, it's hard not to fall in love with any of his songs. Anyway, going back to that school morning, I quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of blond hair and perhaps, azure eyes. Tough luck. All I saw were a bunch of girls. He was probably somewhere there, trying desperately to fight them off and arrive safely in class. I sighed. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Miyako noticed my disappointment at once. Then, she launched into her 'Forget about Yamato Speech'. "Hikari-chan, why don't you just forget about him. He is Yamato. He's the most popular boy in Odaiba. He has tons of girls running after him. That, plus he's a senior. We're, like, freshmen. Give it up!"  
  
I sighed again and looked at Miyako. Honestly, I like her. She's my best friend, after all. But really, did she have to be so pessimistic? "Well, I can dream, can't I? Besides, I will think of something. You know me." I grinned at her and watched her cinnamon eyes narrow.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that? No offense Kari, but he has a lot of fangirls who are very pretty. Not that you are. But still, some are prettier than you are. Do you actually think you can fix that?"  
  
I sighed for the third time. Exasperation, that's what I felt. "Watch me, Miya-chan. I'll show you how it's done."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to ring the doorbell for something like the hundredth time. How long had I been standing here? Twenty? Thirty minutes? Frankly, I wasn't feeling very brave at the moment. I stared at the peeling white paint of the door. 'His' door. I could make him mine starting with a simple movement of my hand. Piece of cake. So why can't I do it?  
  
Okay Kari. If you really want Yamato, you need to do something about it. Standing by your locker waiting for him to pass by won't exactly get you a date. And neither will standing in front of the door of his apartment. It's now or never.  
  
I closed my eyes and rang the doorbell. No answer. My eyelids opened. I breathed. I waited. Maybe he's asleep. Maybe he's not home. Maybe he has a date. Maybe…  
  
I heard footsteps, and the door opened.  
  
I fainted.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like eternity, I woke up. Azure eyes were peering at me with curiously. Was he Yamato? But his hair, why was it messy?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Even his voice sounded wrong.  
  
I rubbed my head. Did I actually faint? How embarrassing! "Where am I?" I looked up to see a face that looked oddly similar to Yamato's face, yet different at the same time. "Who..?"  
  
He smiled at me and helped me up. "Apparently, you rang the doorbell and fainted when I opened the door. Would you like to come in?"  
  
How can I show myself to Yamato? After fainting at his doorstep? He must think I'm crazy! "Iie. I have to get home. Gomen." I ran away as fast as I could.  
  
Great! I probably looked like an idiot. Just when I had the chance, I shoved it away. I'm such a fool!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"The question is, who was the guy you met at the doorstep?"  
  
I shook my head. "That's what puzzles me, Miya-chan. I thought at first that he was Yamato. But he looked different."  
  
"His dad?"  
  
"No, he looked younger than Yamato." Who could he be? This question boggled my mind as we entered the English room. Professor Yamaguchi came and the class calmed down.  
  
"Now, who would like to share his or her work? Ah, Takeru, go ahead."  
  
I watched as my classmate, Takaishi Takeru, went up to the front and face us to read his new composition.  
  
Let me explain. Our English Professor encourages us to write in English to enhance our creativity, as well as our grammar. He gave everyone in my class a notebook. He told us to fill it up with poems, essays, stories, anything. Takeru was his favorite student because he was good at writing in English. Everyday, he would recite a new composition. I have to admit he was good.  
  
That's when I realized it. He was Takeru! The guy at Yamato's doorstep! The hair, the eyes, the smile, it was him! But why was he there? He read his poem and blushed at the compliments Yamaguchi-sensei gave him. He looked down and looked up again. His eyes roamed the class and met mine. He smiled and went to his seat.  
  
Kami-sama, he remembers me…  
  
"That's it? No one else?" Yamaguchi-sensei sighed. "I'm disappointed in you class. Clearly, you're not as motivated as Takeru. Okay, I guess I'll have to force you.'  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"I will pair you up with a classmate of the opposite sex. The boys will write a letter to the girl professing his love to her. The girl will then reply with another letter. Remember, this is fictional so please be as creative as possible. Deadline is tomorrow."  
  
I got paired up with Takeru. He sat on the chair next to me and smiled at me. "So what should we do? You wanna work at our house? 'Kaasan will be there. I'm not sure about Yama-niichan though."  
  
My jaw hit the floor. "Yamato's your brother?!!!"  
  
He laughed. "You didn't know? Anyway, he might have band practice. So, what do you think?"  
  
Yamato's house? I can actually enter Yamato's house. Kami- sama, he might even be there! "Sure!" I cried immediately, before he could change his mind.  
  
"Great! I'll see you later then."  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I stood up and looked for Miyako. I just had to tell her where I was going after school!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I burst out laughing. How come I never paid much attention to Takeru? He was hilarious!  
  
We were walking to his, as well as Yamato's, house. Takeru just finished telling me this absurd story. Seeing my reaction, he grinned and prepared to tell another one. This was pretty much what happened on the way to his house. He told me stories and I laughed at them. At last, the door, 'his door', loomed in front of us.  
  
"Familiar?" he asked with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
He took out his key, stuck it in the keyhole and yanked the door open. I stepped inside in awe. So this was what Yamato's house looked like…  
  
Takeru led me to the kitchen table and sat down. "Let's get started."  
  
I nodded and sat down on the chair in front of him. I opened my mouth to ask him something when the words died in my mouth. The front door creaked opened to reveal Ishida Yamato.  
  
"Oi, Aniki! I have band practice. 'Kaasan had an emergency in the office. Could you watch home for us?" he called out.  
  
I almost fainted.  
  
"Hai, 'Niichan!"  
  
Yamato disappeared behind the door and closed it. He didn't even notice that I was in the room!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After minutes of scribbling, Takeru handed me his notebook. "Tell me what you think of it," he said smiling.  
  
I took the notebook and scanned the page. My eyes widened as I went through the entire letter. This was good! I felt like he really meant it. After reading it, I put it down with shaking hands. "You're good," I whispered.  
  
He blushed at this comment. "It's your turn."  
  
I picked up my notebook and thought for a moment. As I wrote down what came to my mind, I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Takeru's eyes on me, a wistful smile on his face.  
  
Self-consciously, I smoothened down my hair. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head. "Just do what you were doing. Don't mind me."  
  
I bent down again and finished the letter. He read it carefully. I was nervous. Takeru was a good writer. What if he thought I wasn't? Calm down Hikari. Takeru's a nice guy. He won't hurt your feelings like that.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he nodded and gave me back my notebook. "You're good. It's too bad you don't write that much. I'm sure Yamaguchi-sensei would be proud of you."  
  
It was my turn to blush at the compliment. "You really think so?"  
  
His azure eyes widened. "Of course I do!" he cried sincerely. "Come on," he said as he took my hand, "we can type it on my computer."  
  
I followed him into his room. I was surprised. It was neat and clean. Hn, my brother's room looked like a tornado hit it a thousand times over.  
  
He walked over to the computer and booted it. I sat on his bed, careful not to mess up the neatly folded sheets. I recited his letter as he typed it. As soon as he finished, I walked to him and offered to type my letter.  
  
"It's okay," he said as he smiled at me, "I'll do it myself."  
  
"But you typed your letter," I protested.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
I shook my head. He was being too nice to me. "But it's unfair to you…"  
  
"I don't mind. Besides, " he added with a smile that looked a lot like Yamato's, "I like to listen to your voice."  
  
I felt my face heat up. I buried it in my notebook, trying very hard to say my letter without stumbling on my own words and not meeting Takeru's eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for sharing your house and your computer."  
  
Takeru laughed at this and shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I skipped down the steps and waved at him. "Ja!"  
  
"Ja ne!" he called.  
  
I ran home clutching my backpack. I couldn't wait to call Miyako and tell her about my afternoon and my brief encounter with Ishida Yamato.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Very nice Miyako, Ken. You express yourselves very well."  
  
Miyako blushed and so did Ken.  
  
Yamaguchi-sensei read the next few papers, and then stopped at ours. He scanned it and smiled. "Here is another very good example." He read Takeru's letter, then mine. "Good work Takeru and Hikari. One of the best so far."  
  
The class burst into applause while I tried to hide myself behind my book. Then, a note was dropped on my desk. I opened it. Takeru's neat handwriting read:  
  
Arigato.  
  
I looked up and saw Takeru watching me. He smiled and turned to look at Yamaguchi-san.  
  
That Takeru, he's too nice.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After class, Takeru walked up to me and gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Hi," I greeted him. "Yamaguchi-sensei liked our work."  
  
"Hai. Hikari?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He blushed a deep red. "Ano, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to have an ice cream sundae with me tomorrow after school. That is, if you don't mind."  
  
I smiled at his shyness. "I'd like that."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Kirei," I whispered as I stared at the setting sun. We had finished our sundaes and were spending the last few hours of the Friday afternoon in the beach, watching the sunset. It really was beautiful. The red and orange rays of the sun bounced off the sky painting a magnificent picture in front of us. "Is this where you go for inspiration?" I asked him.  
  
"This, among other places." He took out his notebook and jotted something down. Curious, I asked him what it was. He finished it and showed it to me. "For you," he whispered.  
  
The sky is lit with shades of gold,  
  
The sun in the center:  
  
Glowing.  
  
Dying.  
  
An ember in the fire that is the sky.  
  
Yet, it is not this that catches  
  
My full attention,  
  
My eyes are on something,  
  
Someone.  
  
A work of art,  
  
Incomparable to all beauty  
  
I have ever known.  
  
The light of the sky,  
  
Dancing,  
  
In her fiery eyes.  
  
Her hair more graceful,  
  
Than the gentle breeze.  
  
Her face more delicate,  
  
Than a winter flower.  
  
Despite the glow,  
  
The sun gives off  
  
She outshines it all.  
  
  
  
I blushed as I read the last line. Did he think of me that way? I never thought…  
  
Just as I was about to thank him, he pressed his lips to mine.  
  
My eyes widened. This sensation was quite new to me. Confusion shot through my head like an arrow cutting through the wind. Various questions ran through my mind. But one thought stood out from the rest: temptation. It was great. And I succumbed to it. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of intimacy. Even though it was with Yamato's brother.  
  
I guess I got a little carried away, for instead of whispering his name like I intended to, "Yamato" was what came out of my lips.  
  
Takeru broke away from me and stared at me, confusion written all over his face. "Yamato?"  
  
That's when I realized that I had said it out aloud. "Takeru…"  
  
"Yamato?" he repeated in shock. "So this was about my brother all along?"  
  
"Iie. Takeru, I…"  
  
Tears misted his eyes. "I thought I was…" he shook his head before continuing further. "Never mind. I'll go now. I'm sorry for even bothering you. Oyasumi." Coldly, he left.  
  
I stared at his retreating back, an ache in my heart. What have I done? Those tears in his eyes, those were tears of real pain. Why did I have to say Yamato's name? How could I hurt such a nice person? I looked at the sun for help, but then it was gone. The sky was dark and stars twinkled in the night. I was alone now. I screwed up my face to avoid unwanted tears to spill from my eyes. "Gomen," I whispered to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked my older brother, Taichi, as he peered at my face.  
  
I shook my head. My heart was still in turmoil after what had happened. The sight of Takeru with tears in his eyes just wouldn't leave my mind. But he had to understand, I liked Yamato. Of course, I should have just told him before the 'date' we had. That was my fault. Now, I hurt him. I hurt him badly and he probably hated me.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"What do you care?!" I snapped at my brother. Seeing his surprised face, I frowned and apologized. "Gomen ne. I… I've just hurt someone."  
  
"Hai. You hurt me."  
  
I smiled sadly and slowly shook my head. "Iie, I meant someone else."  
  
That made my brother concerned. "Who?"  
  
I sighed and told him everything: from my obsession with Yamato, to the incident this afternoon. As I finished, I burst into tears. I was frustrated. Frustrated and confused.  
  
'Niisan pat me on the back reassuringly. "You know what you should do?"  
  
I shook my head sadly and started to cry again.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
I looked at him questioningly.  
  
He smiled his famous 'Older Brother Smile'. "Tell Takeru you're sorry. You hurt him, after all. I'm sure both of you will feel better after that."  
  
"But he might not listen to me." I remembered his pained expression. "He was bitter when he left. I'm sure he hates me."  
  
"Then find a way to make him listen." 'Niisan grinned at me. "He likes you, ne? Then I'm sure he'll listen to you sooner or later. And I'm sure he could never hate a wonderful person like you."  
  
I smiled at him. "Arigato 'Niisan. Really, I'm grateful. I'll start now." I ran into my room and took out my notebook. Because of my talk with 'Niisan, I had an idea on how to apologize to Takeru. But it was not going to be easy. I sighed. Then, a picture of a very hurt Takeru reentered my mind. But I'd do it. It would be worth it.  
  
The whole of Saturday, I remained in my room, trying desperately to inspire myself to write in my notebook. By the end of the day, the page was still blank.  
  
I spent the Sunday on the living room couch, the notebook on my lap. As I went to bed, I glanced at the page. It remained blank. I fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I was jittery the next day. Somehow, I had butterflies in my stomach. I said nothing during breakfast. My parents were extremely worried although Tai shrugged it off. He knew what was going on in my mind. That's what big brothers were for.  
  
I walked to school, my head down during the entire trip. I greeted my classmates in whisper. Miya-chan kept studying me to make sure I wasn't sick. I even had to reassure her 10 times that I wasn't sick.  
  
As I stood in front of our English classroom, I took a deep breath and pushed it open. I dreaded this class more than anything. If only time could freeze for me. Or maybe if it could repeat itself, I would stop myself from saying Yamato's name and hurting Takeru. But time could do neither. I was going to have to do this on my own.  
  
Yamaguchi-sensei entered the room and greeted us. The class settled down and we went through the daily routine. Yamaguchi-san asked us if anybody had a new composition to read.  
  
As he said those words, I froze in my seat. Inside me, a war raged. Should I do it? Well, of course I should! The question was, could I do it?  
  
Yamaguchi-sensei nodded at Takeru, who merely shook his head. He didn't write anything during the entire weekend? Was he that hurt? Had I wounded Takeru, enough to make him stop writing?  
  
Finally making up my mind, I raised my hand. With shaky legs, I walked up to the front and stood in front of the entire class, and Takeru. I opened my notebook to the first page that seemed so empty just hours ago. My voice slightly trembling, I read it to him.  
  
I saw the pain in your eyes,  
  
Tearing my heart in two.  
  
I knew that what I said was wrong.  
  
I realized I hurt you.  
  
But seeing those tears shinning,  
  
I just couldn't say a word.  
  
My mouth froze, my mind went blank.  
  
I was terrified, I was scared.  
  
Now I look at you, and still see the pain,  
  
The very same pain in your eyes.  
  
For even though time had passed,  
  
I never did apologize.  
  
So as I stand in front of you,  
  
Knowing it's now or never,  
  
Please listen to me one last time,  
  
Then go on hating me forever.  
  
That day, when I said something wrong,  
  
I know I hurt you deeply.  
  
For that, I just want to say,  
  
I'm sorry… I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Not waiting for Yamaguchi-sensei's comment, or Takeru's answer, I quickly sat down and kept quiet for the rest of the period. I never looked up until the bell sounded.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I have to do this. I have to do this. With those words in my mind, I approached Takeru.  
  
"Takeru, Gomen ne. I was indifferent of your feelings. I… I should have been more sensitive. I'm sorry." I looked down as I said this, afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
"I liked your poem," was all he said.  
  
I was hurt. But then I reminded myself that I hurt him too, perhaps more than he ever hurt me. Taking a deep breath, I looked at him. "I… I wrote it for you. I want to apologize for… for being so stupid." Tears filled my eyes. If only he knew how much I really meant it…  
  
"Hikari… iie, please don't cry. I've forgiven you long before. I… I should apologize."  
  
"Don't. Please don't." I stared deep into his eyes, those eyes that looked so much like Yamato's. "You did nothing wrong. I hurt you."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"It was my fault. I really like your brother, but I like you too. My mind was confused, maybe, but still…"  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"I should have told you before. But I was scared. I knew you'd get mad. But I was wrong."  
  
"Hikari…"  
  
"Gomen ne, Takeru. I…I…" Our eyes met and I felt that I had to do it. Standing on my toes to reach him, I held onto his shoulders and kissed him firmly on the mouth.  
  
He was shocked at first, his body stiffening. I guess he never expected me to be so aggressive. Gradually, his reluctance subsided. He gently cupped my face and deepened the kiss.  
  
My head spun as the lack of oxygen became apparent. I could feel my knees buckling, the world swimming before my eyes, my lungs screaming for air, but I just couldn't let go…  
  
Takeru broke the kiss, much to my disappointment. He looked deep into my eyes, as if he was looking for something, perhaps a feeling, an idea, a clue, or an answer. Breathing deeply, he asked me, "Do you like me?"  
  
I thought of how much I obsessed over Yamato for years. I thought of the many mornings I would stand by my locker, waiting for him to pass by. I thought the dreams I would have: of him and me living happily together, a life I would never live. Then, I thought of his brother, the boy standing in front of me, the only boy who kissed me twice, the boy who made me write my first poem.  
  
That's when I realized how stupid I had been.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
r & r pls. 


End file.
